


Fake Movie Poster Collection (Manips)

by ABSedarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: 1920s AU, AUs, All Kinds of Genres, Assassin AU, Bering & Wells - Freeform, Bond AU - Freeform, F/F, Film Noir AU, Political AU, Rom-Com AU, Space Pirates AU, Swan Queen - Freeform, War AU, Witness Protection AU, Zombie AU, action movie AU, air force au, all were posted to tumblr before, and/or story ideas, con artists au, cop movie AU, crossovers galore, crossposting from tumblr, fake movie posters, i had a lot of fun with most of the credits, some come with synopses, the four musketeers AU, you all know why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: Crossposting of my fake movie posters from tumblr (just in case). Mostly Swan Queen or crossovers with Bering & Wells, some just Bering & Wells.Hope you enjoy them ... again. ;-)





	1. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first poster: Helena Wells as the new 007 - with Myka by her side, although she's not on the poster ...

_// Fake movie poster #1: Skyfall_


	2. Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Swan Queen movie poster. I later wrote a fic that was inspired by it.

_// Fake movie poster #2: Assassins_

starring  _Lana Parrilla_  as Regina Mills and  _Jennifer Morrison_  as Emma Swan, two contract killers who are hired to kill each other. There’s only one small problem: they’re falling in love.

My story [_suddenly alive and nearly smiling_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320501) was sort of inspired by it.


	3. Space Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first crossover poster: Space Pirates! It's also the first one that had a short synopsis. Inspired by Firefly.

_// Fake movie poster #3: Space Pirates_

Helena G. Wells (Jaime Murray) and her long-time partner Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) have been successfully avoiding the Alliance for a long time, smuggling cargo for the rebels from planet to planet. When a skirmish with Alliance troopers forces them to land their ship on what they think is a deserted planet, they stumble upon Myka Bering (Joanne Kelly) and Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison), two mysterious women hunted for alleged crimes against the Alliance. Is their luck finally running out … or is it only just beginning?


	4. The Marshal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Swan Queen poster. And one I still want to write a fic about one day ... (That is actually true for most of these posters as they are the results of rampant plot bunnies anyway. Unfortunately, there are only so many hours in a day ...)

_// Fake movie poster #4: The Marshal_

U.S. Marshal Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) desperately needs a break, but there’s just one more job before she can hang up her gun for a month: get NYC lawyer Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) safely into witness protection. But nothing is a simple as it seems, Emma soon realizes, as the two women are hunted from New York City to a cabin in the Rockies by men who always seem one step ahead.


	5. The Oval Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Swan Queen poster (I did say that is was mostly them, although a Bering & Wells one is coming up soon). Another one I had a lot of fun with - especially the credits and synopsis - and of course also one I'd love to write one day ...

_// Fake movie poster #5: The Oval Office_

When Emma Swan  _(Jennifer Morrison)_  is elected the first female President of the United States, her life and that of her son changes drastically. It doesn’t help that the woman in charge of her protection detail, Agent Regina Mills  _(Lana Parrilla)_ , is as infuriating as she is beautiful, and has no patience with the President’s stubbornness. When the Chief of Staff  _(Allison Janney)_  and the President’s mother  _(Helen Mirren)_  are abducted and more threats are made against the President’s family, the women’s already volatile relationship gets severely tested.


	6. The Con Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bering & Wells poster (although LP is in the movie as well).

 

**// Fake movie poster #6: The Con is On**

Con artists Helena G. Wells  _(Jaime Murray)_  and Myka Bering  _(Joanne Kelly)_  have a history of stealing the other’s marks. When they both try to con a wealthy and beautiful socialite in New York City (Lana Parrilla), the race is on once again, and the stakes are higher than ever before. Who will get there first? And what is the  _real_  prize to be won?


	7. Desert Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Swan Queen poster, although it only has Emma on it. ;-)

_// Fake movie poster #7: Desert Winds_

When internationally renowned war correspondent Regina Mills  _(Lana Parrilla)_  goes missing in northern Afghanistan, it is up to Sgt. Ruben Gonzales  _(Danny Pino)_  and his team to try and find her. What sounds like a normal search and rescue mission changes focus when the CIA insists on sending Agent Emma Swan  _(Jennifer Morrison)_  along. Who is Regina Mills? What really happened to her? And why is Emma Swan so hell-bent on finding her?


	8. Blood Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen and Bering & Wells poster: this time it's a story idea that's not quite as AU as some of the other movie posters. It's set in Storybrooke at least. ;-)
> 
> Some ideas of this were inspired by _Polygraph Calibration for beginners_ or later ended up in _Hide and Seek._
> 
> It's also the first time, I think, I went pretty much full out in the credits ...

_// Fake movie poster #8: Blood Moon Rising_

When Snow White  _(Ginnifer Goodwin)_  tries her hand at magic to destroy her daughter Emma’s  _(Jennifer Morrison)_  relationship with the now-reformed Evil Queen Regina  _(Lana Parrilla)_ , she unwittingly unleashes an evil that nobody has ever seen before. With the help of Regina’s good friends H.G. Wells  _(Jaime Murray)_  and Myka Bering  _(Joanne Kelly)_ Emma and Regina must try to stop the Zombie Apocalypse from destroying Storybrooke and everything they live for.


	9. F-115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crossover poster, another action movie. Who wouldn't want to see our four favorite ladies as fighter pilots, eh?

**// Fake movie poster #9: F-115**

A secret mission brings two unlikely couples together.

Captains Regina Mills  _(Lana Parrilla)_  and Helena Wells  _(Jaime Murray)_ are not happy when their successful flight partnership is broken up in order for them to train Lt. Emma Swan  _(Jennifer Morrison)_  and Lt. Myka Bering  _(Joanne Kelly)_  on the very new secret stealth fighter F-115 for a dangerous mission. Will they be able to get the new pilots trained in time for the mission or will the obvious tension between them and their charges risk it all?


	10. Secrets & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of two posters made from the same base (this one is Swan Queen, the next chapter is Bering & Wells). I stole two characters from another movie for this movie's supporting cast. ;-)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments, they are much appreciated. I truly love seeing what you all think about the posters and the story ideas behind them.

 

 

**// Fake movie poster #10: Secrets & Lies**

London, 1927: Lady Regina Mills  _(Lana Parrilla)_  is in London for the spring season to prepare for her wedding to the man her mother  _(Barbara Hershey)_  has picked out for her, the elderly Duke of Berksham  _(Anthony Hopkins)_. When the Duke introduces his fiancee to famous American actress Emma Swan  _(Jennifer Morrison)_ , sparks immediately fly between the two women. Their secret affair threatens not only their reputations, but also the lives they’ve known. Will Emma’s friends, fellow actresses Luce and Rachel  _(Lena Headey, Piper Perabo),_  be able to help them leave the country safely? Or will Regina’s mother get to them first?

((Bering and Wells version with slightly different synopsis is in the next chapter.))


	11. Driving Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the Bering & Wells version of the poster in the previous chapter.

**// Fake movie poster #11: Driving Force**

_(a.k.a. the Bering and Wells version of Chapter 10's Secret & Lies)_

London, 1927: Lady Helena Wells  _(Jaime Murray)_  is gorgeous, rich, and loves all things fast and beautiful. At one of her brother’s parties she is instantly fascinated by American race car driver Myka Bering  _(Joanne Kelly)_  who embodies everything she is drawn to, and sparks fly between the two women. When a competitor’s dirty tricks leave Myka stranded and broke in London, Helena offers her a job as her chauffeur until they can find a way to help Myka. However, the longer they’re around each other, the deeper their feelings become, and neither wants their secret relationship to end. Not even the scandal that erupts when Helena’s brother reveals their love in a fit of jealous rage can tear them apart. Or can it?


	12. Stage Fright Double Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twofer: the same poster for the same poster / story idea - once as Bering and wells, once as Swan Queen. Decide for yourself which one you like better. ;-)

**// Fake Movie Poster #12a and #12b: Stage Fright**

**Bering & Wells version: ** _New York City, 1946:_  Bad things are happening around a theater on 44th Street wherever Helena Wells  _(Jaime Murray)_ , the star of the new production, shows up. When people start dying, Lt. Myka Bering  _(Joanne Kelly)_  is under pressure to find the culprit as quickly as possible. With opening night looming and more people dropping dead, Lt. Bering begins to question whether Helena Wells is the target … or the killer.

 

**Swan Queen version:** _New York City, 1946:_  Bad things are happening around a theater on 44th Street wherever Regina Mills  _(Lana Parrilla)_ , the star of the new production, shows up. When people start dying, Lt. Emma Swan  _(Jennifer Morrison)_  is under pressure to find the culprit as quickly as possible. With opening night looming and more people dropping dead, Lt. Swan begins to question whether Regina Mills is the target … or the killer.


	13. The Four Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crossover. This time without synopsis/story because it's my take on an old classic and we all know the story. ;-)

**// Fake Movie Poster #13: The Four Musketeers**


	14. Hunting the Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQ Canon divergent AU set after Season 1

// Fake Movie Poster and Synopsis #14: Hunting the Heartless

When everyone finds themselves back in the Enchanted Forest after the curse breaks, Cora (Barbara Hershey) attempts to get back into her daughter’s good graces. Regina (Lana Parrilla) refuses, unwilling to risk her budding friendship with Emma (Jennifer Morrison) and her slowly mending relationship with Henry (Jared Gilmore). Cora kidnaps Henry and gives Regina three days to make up her mind and join her on the dark side. While Emma and Regina mount a rescue mission, Cora raises an army of heartless zombies to stand in their way. Will they find Henry in time? And will their rescue mission bring Emma and Regina closer together?


	15. The League of Extraordinary Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover SQ / Bering & Wells (what a surprise, eh?)

 

**// Fake Movie Poster #15:** The League of Extraordinary Ladies

An Agent, a White Knight, an Evil Queen, and an Inventor form The League of Extraordinary Ladies to face a formidable enemy. Starring Joanne Kelly, Jennifer Morrison, Jaime Murray, and Lana Parrilla.


	16. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQ rom com AU

 

**// Fake Movie Poster and synopsis #16: The Morning After**

When Emma Swan and Regina Mills wake up in bed together one morning – more or less naked – neither can remember what happened and how they ended up where they are. Together they retrace their steps, trying hard not to end up in bed together again. What will happen when they figure it all out?


	17. Det. Swan and Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen cop movie AU

 

**// Fake Movie Poster and Synopsis #17: Det. Swan and Mills**

After the murder of her partner, Det. Regina Mills _(Lana Parrilla)_  got used to working alone, and that’s just the way she likes it. New department policies demand that every detective works with a partner, however, and Mills’ boss partners her with Det. Emma Swan  _(Jennifer Morrison)_. Swan is new in town and just as much of a loner as Mills is, and they both clash from the first moment they lay eyes on each other. When a series of murders in the New York Subway demands their full attention, things get better as they realize they make a good team despite their very different attitudes. As they get closer and closer to catching a dangerous serial killer, their hidden feelings for each other threaten their ability to stay focused. What happens when the killer gets much too close for comfort? 


End file.
